


Ice Cold

by Ahigheroctave



Series: Taste The Rainbow [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahigheroctave/pseuds/Ahigheroctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-show. What's cooler than being cool?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cold

A snow cone of all things is going to be the death of him. 

He watches as her tongue makes perfect concentric circles around the swirling rainbow of colors, carefully licking evenly and not missing any of the red, blue, yellow, orange, green. All he can think about is throwing the damn ice and throwing it halfway across the pond and taking that perfect pink tongue of hers between his teeth. She looks up at him and smiles, teasingly, before pulling up the strap to her purple bikini. 

That snow cone is going to be the death of Noah Puckerman.


End file.
